foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewd Lingerie
Episode 88 Germaine and Begley have a bit of fun taunting Anchovie in a lingerie store. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , Transcript {Germaine stands in Victoria's Pervertions with a red bra in her hands, examining it. Anchovie, as a security guard, stands impassively by the glass double-doors. Begley appears.} Begley: Let me ask you something. What are we doing here? Germaine: {now looking at a yellow bra} I need a new bra. {looking at a green bra} One that doesn't pinch my boobs together or is made out of some fucking wire. Begley: I don't see why you women torture yourselves with your own clothing. It's quite sadistic, it is. Germaine: It is, but therein lies the tragedy. Speaking of torture, {points thumb at Anchovie} look at that security guard. {The view cuts to Anchovie alone.} Begley: {off screen} What about him? {The view cuts back to Germaine and Begley, with Anchovie in the background.} Germaine: Dude. It must be maddening to just stand there all day watching women try on lingerie. Begley: What do you mean? Germaine: Hormones, dude. Hormones. By the end of the day the security guard must be ready to burst. Begley: I'm all for saying humans explode; the more the better. Germaine: Hey, you want to screw around with him? Begley: I don't care. I want a magazine. Germaine: {walking off} I'll be right back. Begley: Oh, very nice! Leaving in the middle of a conversation. I see. You wanker. {The view fades out to black, then back in on Anchovie's face.} Germaine: {off screen} Excuse me, {The view cuts to show Germaine leaning backwards in pink lingerie right next to Anchovie.} do these panties look good on me? Anchovie: {Germaine leans in closer to him.} Um, yes. Quite. {The view cuts to Germaine's head and chest.} Germaine: {guestering towards her bra} What about the push-up bra? Does it make me look too... {shoves her chest outward} busty? {The view cuts to show Germaine's breasts are pushed close to Anchovie's face.} Anchovie: It's fine ma'am. Move along, please. {The view cuts to Germaine.} Germaine: What about this thong? {The view cuts to Germaine and Anchovie.} Anchovie: Heh... {eye twitches} Germaine: How does it look? {pulls butt-cheeks} Does it go up my ass too much? Anchovie: Um, it's not my place to say, ma'am. Please... please move along. You're making my willy hurt. Germaine: But wait! Anchovie: For the love of god, move along! Germaine: {grabbing Anchovie} I think it's up my ass too much. {throws butt in Anchovie's face} Look... closer... {Anchovie throws his hands up, groaning, and his head explodes. The view cuts to Germaine.} Germaine: Whoa. Begley: Well I'll be jiggered. You blew up his fucking head. Germaine: Wow, that's a neat trick. I wonder if that works on everyone. {The view fades out to black, then back in with Germaine and Franklin.} Germaine: Excuse me, does this thong go too far up my ass? Franklin: Please, bitch. {snaps fingers} I'm busy shopping. Begley: I don't think it works on poofters. Franklin: Does anyone have these in a mens'? {The Ending screen appears.} Franklin: Bitch. Fun Facts Real World References *Victoria's Pervertions is a reference to Victoria's Secret, a retail marketer of women's clothing and beauty products, but most recognizable as a marketer of lingerie. External Links *Watch "Lewd Lingerie" Sexy Lingerie Tips, Guides and Detailed Information Category:Softcore Porn